Meant to be
by Dancergirl8
Summary: A James and Joie fic. They meet by running into each other reading over the scripts. Im not good at summarys... Somethings happens between them and it changes their relationship but for the better or worst. Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- This is a James and Joie fan fiction. I was bored one day and decided to write this.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but this story and my ideas.

Rating- K-T

Name- Jenn

Age- 13

Meant to be

Prologue

(Joie) Bethany Joy Lenz- she has been acting since she was 5 and singing at 4. She is now 22. She just broke up with her best friend's boyfriend's best friend. His name was Logyn Rodgers. She is trying out for Brooke and Haley but really wants Haley.

(James) James Lafferty- He has been acting since he was 7. He loves to play basketball and is 21. He hasn't had a girlfriend since he dumped his fiancée for cheating on him. Her name was Naomi Wagner. He is trying out for Lucas and Nathan but really wants Nathan.

**Chapter 1**

James and Joie are both walking with their heads down studying the scripts that they had to act out. They all of a sudden round the same corner and collide.

"Oh I'm sorry that was my fault I should have been paying attention.' James said going to pick up his stuff and help her pick up hers

"No it's my fault I had my head down, and besides I'm a real klutz which I think came from my dad, because he's clumsy too...sorry I tend to babble a lot." Haley said fast

"It's okay it's cute." James said grinning

"It is?" Joie asked blushing

"Yeah." James said quickly taking her in

Bethany had her hair in a high ponytail. She had jeans and a tank top on. The tank was blue as the jeans. She also had very little make-up on he noticed.

Bethany did the same to James. He was wearing baggy jeans and a polo shirt. He was also grinning at her. 'He's very cute.' Joie thought

"Oh, I'm James Lafferty." James said sticking out his hand

"Bethany Joy Lenz, but my friends call me Joie." She said shaking his hand

"So Bethany or Joie who are you trying out for?" James asked

"Joie is fine and I'm trying out for Haley and Brooke but I really want Haley, what about you?" Joie said

"Lucas and Nathan but I really want Nathan." James answered

"Well it was nice meeting you but I'd better get going good luck." Joie said

"You too, bye." James said

Half an hour later Joie was sitting in the audience watching people try out for Nathan. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard the name James Lafferty. She looked up and saw him standing there. She continued to watch his audition.

**I know it's short but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I don't own anything except for this story idea! Thank you for all the reviews. When I wrote this I didn't think anyone was going to review for it!**

2 days later…

Everyone is back at Wilmington where they tried out to see the cast list. Bethany scanned the list; this is what it looked like,

One Tree Hill Main Cast List

Nathan Scott- James Lafferty

Lucas Scott- Chad Michael Murray

Brooke Davis- Sophia Bush

Peyton Sawyer- Hillarie Burton

Haley James- Bethany Joy Lenz

Jake Jagielski- Bryan Greenburg

Karen Roe- Moira Kelly

Deb Scott- Barbara Alyn Woods

Dan Scott- Paul Johansson

Keith Scott- Craig Sheffer

Coach Durham(Whitey or Brian)- Barry Corbin

Thank you to all who tried out!

"Yes I got it!" Joie said

"Congratulations co-worker I'll be seeing ya." James said from behind her

"You too." Bethany said turning around and smiling up at him

"How have you been?" James asked smiling back at her

"Good you?" Joie answered

"Okay, wanna grab a cup of coffee? I mean if you want." James said

"Sure, want to go to Starbucks?" Joie asked

"Okay." James said

The two walked off not realizing they were being jealously watched.

5 weeks later…

"Argh come on James!" Joie said getting frustrated they were practicing for a scene and James wasn't trying at all

"Sorry, just been a bad week." James mumbled

"Well I'm here if you need anything." Joie offered

"That's okay, let's just practice some more." James said

2 hours later they are shooting the scene. After they were done the gang decided to go to a bar.

"Wanna dance?" Joie asked James after having 3-4 drinks already

"Sure." James said getting up and following her onto the dance floor

Everyone from the cast were drunk so they decided to go to Joie's house since hers was the closest. When they got there, Joie and James, Sophia and Chad, and Hillarie and Bryan bunked together. They were all sobering up but still decided to stay.

"So tomorrow is the day huh?" James said

"What day…" Bethany asked

"We have to kiss tomorrow." James said

"Oh yeah…" Joie said

"Do you think we should practice a little to make it look natural?" James asked

"Sure maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt." Joie responded

"Wanna stay here or go to the den?" James asked

"Let's go to my basement." Joie said

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Find out what happens when they go to the basement on the next chapter of Meant to be…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I don't own anything! Find out what happens down in the basement! Thank you for all the reviews!**

"Okay." James said

"Okay where do you want to start from?" Joie asked

"How about when you start blowing up at me." James said

"Okay." Joie said starting "Wait so do you want me to start at _I keep putting myself out there_?"

"Sure." James said

"You know…I-I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing now because there's nothing you can do or say that's going to surprise me." Joie said waiting for James to kiss her

James nervously stepped up to her and pulled her lips to his. Joie pulled away.

"Except that." Joie said "You shouldn't have done that Nathan."

"I know but I wanted to." James recited

"Yeah…" Joie said

This time James waited as Joie jumped into his arms a little too forcefully knocking into a bed.

"Whoops." Joie said blushing

"It's okay but we still have to practice the second kiss." James said laughing

"Oh yeah." Joie aid leaning forward a little

James leaned the rest of the way and captured her bottom lip lightly sucking on it and then moved to her top lip lightly sucking on it. James then slid his tongue against her lips asking for entrance which Joie gave. He slipped his tongue in and met hers. Joie moaned when his tongue grazed hers. They continued to tongue wrestle when Joie moved her hands and started to unbutton his shirt and move her hands across his chest.

"Mmm." James moaned as he felt her hands rub against his chest

"James…" Joie moaned as she felt his hands lifting up her shirt

They continued for 30 more minutes until they finally fell asleep.

**What will happen when they wake up?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

8 hours later…

"James…James…James wake up!" Joie said realizing she was in the spare bed in her basement, naked, with her co-worker James

"Hmm…" James moaned while wrapping his arms around Joie then sighing

"James wake up." Joie said a little louder this time

"Yeah…" James asked groggily opening his eyes but not letting his grip on her falter

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Joie asked

"Kind of?" James said

"Well do you remember us kissing?" Joie asked

James nodded his head

"Well do you remember us going further then kissing?" Joie asked

"you mean…we had sex…" James said

"Um…yeah…" Joie said

"Wow…well how drunk were we last night?" James joked trying to lighten the mood

"What, god James I thought you were a little more sensitive then that." Joie said getting up and looking for her clothes, then getting dressed and running up the stairs

Joie ran past Hillarie and Sophia crying and into her room locking the door then lying on her bed and crying.

'God how could James be so heartless' Joie thought

"Argh, I can't believe I lost my virginity to James while I was drunk god I am completely stupid." Joie said slapping herself on the head

"Joie…Joie please let me in." James pleaded while knocking on her door

"Go away James." Joie shouted still crying

"Joie please let me explain…Joie…" James pleaded with her

"No I said go away." Joie said

"Please give me just 5 minutes to explain." James said

"Fine but that's all you get." Joie said getting up and wiping her eyes before she opened the door for him

"Okay, I'm really sorry about this morning. I just got really nervous because the last time I slept with a girl was my fiancée and it didn't go to well so when I figured out that I slept with you I panicked. I know it's not an excuse but it is the truth." James said

"Are things going to be weird between us on Monday?" Joie asked nervously

"I hope not." James began "And just to let you know I did have a great time no wait a fantastic time yesterday and my 5 minutes are up. I'll see you later Joie." James said then walking over and giving her a light kiss on the cheek

"Bye…" Joie said then decided to get changed

**What will everyone say when they come down?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I don't own anything but this story idea! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

After she had changed into shorts and a tee and brushed out her hair, did her make-up she went downstairs.

"Hey what was this morning all about?" Sophia asked

"Nothing just PMS." Bethany lied

"Oh." Sophia said nodding her head

"Come on girl talk time." Hillarie said pulling Sophia and Bethany along with her

"Okay Joie what happened between you and James last night I mean there was some definite sexual tension between you guys

"Well we were practicing for tomorrow and we had to kiss and well one thing led to the other and we kind of had sex." Joie said quietly

"WHAT!" Sophia screeched

"Oh my god how did he react in the morning." Hillarie asked

"Well we were drunk last night so he didn't really remember anything that had happened. Then I told him and he tried to make a joke, which was totally lame by the way, so then I kind of blew up at him, got dressed and ran to my room crying. After that about 3 minutes later James came up to my room and explained why he acted weird this morning." Joie said

"Did you believe him?" Hillarie asked

"Yes." Joie mumbled

"Because I could just tell he was telling the truth." Joie said

"Was he any good/" Sophia asked

"Amazing." Joie said smirking

Meanwhile

"Dude what happened last night?" Chad asked James

"Nothing." James said wearily

"Dude we hear you guys." Chad said

"What, how, you guys were all asleep." James said

"Yeah and then we wanted a glass of water." Bryan said

"And then we heard 2 people downstairs and then when Joie ran up the stairs crying it was pretty obvious who was downstairs." Chad finished

"Oh, well please don't mention this just drop it." James said

"Drop what?" Joie asked as the girls came back into the room

"Nothing, um Joie can I talk to you…alone…" James asked

"Sure." Joie responded hesitantly

They both walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Joie I don't think that yesterday was a mistake I had a really good time." James said

"So did I, but what does this make us? Friends, Friends with benefits, or bed partners, what?" Joie asked knowing that she was blushing

"I don't know that's up to you." James said

In the end they decided that they would be Friends with Benefits. They both walked down the stairs and asked the rest of their friends if they wanted to meet at the beach in 3 hours. Everyone agreed and left except for James.

"Want to go upstairs?" Joie asked

"Yeah." James replied

They both ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. As soon as they got there, their lips connected passionately. They were in major lip lock when they heard a knock on the door.

**Who's at the door? Her mom or dad? Chad or Sophia? Bryan or Hillarie? Maybe Vincent?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I don't own anything. Thank you for the reviews. **

"Come in." Joie said pulling away

"Okay." Her mom replied

"Hey mom, what's up?" Joie asked

"Just reminding you that we're supposed to have dinner with the Hamilton's. You remember that right you and Vincent used to be really good…friends." Serenity said

"Oh yeah, mom I've told you we're JUST friends." Joie said

"I know I know now who is this handsome young man?" Serenity said

"Oh this is my co-worker James, James this is my mom." Joie introduced

"Hi Mrs. Lenz." James greeted holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you James, but please, call me Serenity." She said

"Okay Mrs. L… I mean Serenity." James said shaking her hand

"Okay, if you go out make sure you're ready by 6." Serenity said

"Kay mom." Bethany said

"So do you wanna go see a movie?" James asked

"Sure, which one?" Joie asked closing her door after her mom left

"How about Lady in the Water?" James suggested knowing they only had 1 hour and a half

"Okay." Joie said "Can you give me like 30 minutes so I can shower and get ready?"

"Sure, do you want me to just stay here or what?" James asked

"It doesn't matter I'll just get changed in my bathroom." Joie said walking to her closet and getting jeans and a tank top

She then walked into her bathroom and closed the door. 25 minutes later she came out dressed, showered, and ready to go. She found James asleep on her bed. She walked over to the side of her bed and whispered "James get up" in his ear

"James time to get up." Joie said

When she didn't get any reaction she decided to hiss him. Joie lightly kissed him on the lips then continued down his jaw to his neck. She started sucking on the skin there and lightly nipping at it.

"Hmm…" James moaned

"James get up." Joie said

"Okay…;" He groaned getting up

He opened his eyes and smiled up at Joie before pulling her on top of him and giving her a kiss.

"Mmm…James top my mom could walk in." Joie moaned feeling his hand rub her stomach

"Fine come on let's go or we'll be late for the movie." James said sliding out from under her

"Okay." Joie groaned

"…or we could go to my house…" James said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

**What does Joie decide? It may take me a bit to update because I have this all written up and I lost my notebook so I have to find it again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Or we could do that but I'd need to bring my beach stuff." Joie said

"Okay." James said

40 minutes later they arrived at James' house

"So, what do you wanna do?" Joie asked

"You can watch TV while I shower." James said "Or…you could join me."

"That's okay, I'll watch TV." Joie said while blushing bright red

"Okay…" James said

15 minutes later James came out of his bedroom with only a towel tied around his waist lightly.

"Sorry, I forgot clothes." James said

"It's okay." Joie said

"What are you watching?" James asked

"A show called Gilmore Girls." Joie replied still now taking her eyes off the TV

"What's it about?" James asked

"Too many season to explain." Joie said laughing at something that happened on the TV.

"Okay, you ready to go?" James asked

"Sure,." Joie said flicking off the TV then picking up her bag and standing

1 hour later they were at the beach and found Chad, Sophia, Bryan, and Hillarie already there.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." James and Joie said

"It's okay we just got here anyways." Sophia said

"Okay, let's go swimming." Hillarie said

"I'm in it's hot out." Joie said

"Same here." Sophia agreed

They all pulled off their shorts and tanks. Joie was wearing a simple blue tankini, Sophia was wearing a black bikini, and Hillarie was wearing a white and pink bikini.

After they were undressed they raced for the water. ½ an hour later the boys had joined them. Joie and James went off exploring and found an empty shallow cave. They decided to stay there for a little while and ended up falling asleep…

3 hours later it's about 7:00 pm…

"James…Joie!" Hillarie and Chad shouted

"Joie…James where are you guys?" Bryan and Sophia shouted

"Hmm…Joie…wake up." James said realizing that they had fallen asleep

"Hmm…" Joie moaned

"Wake up we fell asleep at the beach." James said

"What? What time is it?" Joie asked

"Um…7:05." James said

"Shit I'm late!" Joie exclaimed

"Wait did you hear that?" James asked

They listened and heard their friends calling for them.

"Come on we have to go." Joie said

"Yeah." James agreed

They both started swimming back towards the beach where they found their friends looking for them.

"hey guys, sorry, we fell asleep in the cave." Joie said

"OMG!" Sophia exclaimed "We've been looking for you guys for like an hour."

"Yeah couldn't you hear us?" Hillarie asked

"No not really, we were asleep." James replied

"Oh." Chad said

"Sure." Sophia said as Hillarie and Bryan smirked

"Seriously, we were asleep." Joie said

"Whatever you say." Sophia said

"Whatever I need to get home…NOW!" Joie exclaimed

"We'll take you!" Sophia and Hillarie said

"No thanks James already said he would." Joie said

"oh…" Sophia said looking at Hillarie

"Seriously guys we're just friends." Joie said

"Whatever you say, we'll see you tomorrow Joie." They said

"Okay bye." Joie said gabbing James and they left


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- I don't own anything. I only made up the story.**

When Joie got home they were still having dinner. She tried to sneak upstairs but got caught.

"Where have you been Bethany Joy Lenz?" Her mother exclaimed

"I'm sorry mom James and I fell asleep at the beach." Joie said

"You were with that boy again!" Serenity said

"What boy, who's James?" Alan her father asked

"Yes because were friends, and his name is James Lafferty. He's my co-worker and friend on One Tree Hill." Bethany said

"Oh." Alan said

"Go upstairs and change then come back down." Serenity said

"Okay mom." Bethany said heading out of the room and upstairs

Once she got to her room she went to her lap top and IMED James.

BJLangel4eva- hey James

B-ballstarJL- hey Joie did you get in trouble

BFLangel4eva- not really

B-ballstarJL- ok, do u wanna hang out 2morrow we can go 2 the movies and dinner

BJLangel4eva- ok I just have 2 check w/my parents

B-ballstarJL- ok

BJLangel4eva- brb Ill ask now

"Hey mom, James wants to know if I can go to the movies and dinner tomorrow, do we have anything planned?" Joie said walking downstairs and into the dining room

"No you may go." Serenity said

"okay thanks mom." Joie said smiling before going up to tell James

BFLangel4eva- ok back and I can go. Pick me up 5?

B-ballstarJL- perfect c u then by Joie

BFLangel4eva- ok by

"Bethany get down here!" Serenity yelled

"Yes mom, I'm coming." Bethany replied coming down the stairs

"Hey Joie long time no see, congrats on getting Haley by the way." Vincent said

"Thanks." Joie said sitting down

"Will someone tell me more about this James person?" Alan asked

"Not much else he's my co-worker on One Tree Hill and my friend." Joie said

"He seems very nice, cute." Serenity said

"Tanks you was that so hard?" Alan asked

"Haha. So are you guys just friends?" Vincent asked

"We're hard to explain." Joie said

"Yeah one minute they said they were just friends and the next I found htem making out." Serenity said

"What?" Alan asked

"I t was nothing." Joie said

All of a sudden her cell phone rang.

"Thank god…I'll be right back." Joie said

"Hello?" Joie said walking to her back porch

"Hey Joie." James said

"Hey James." She replied smiling

"So, you didn't get in too much trouble right?" James asked

"Nah." Joie said

"I had a good time today." Joie said softly

"Me too, we should do this again." James said

"Ooo, can we go to the beach tomorrow instead?" Joie asked

"Sure, that sounds good; I'll pick you up at 2:00 then?" James asked

"Sure, sounds good." Joie said softly

"Well I better let you go, See you tomorrow Joie." James said

"Okay bye James." Joie said both of them hanging up

"Hey mom James is picking me up at 2 tomorrow instead we changed our plans we're going to the beach." Joie said

"Okay." Serenity said

"Sounds like you really like this boy." Alan said

"Yeah, I do." Joie said blushing

"Wow Bethany Joy Lenz blushing over a guy, I never thought I'd see that." Vincent said teasing her

"Haha, so how's your non-existent love life?" Joie asked smirking

"Actually I have a girlfriend. Her name is Anne Lundon." Vincent said

"OH, how long have you guys been going out/" Joie asked

"Um about…3 months in 4 days." Vincent said

"What! And you never told me your most bestest friend in the world

"We haven't seen each other in a while so I could never tell you." Vincent said

"Fine" Joie said pretending to be mad

3 hours later…

"Night mom, night dad." Joie said

"Night honey." Serenity and Alan responded

Joie locked her door and turned on her computer. She highlighted 5 names and created a chat.

Joie- BJLangel4eva

James- B-ballstarJL

Sophia- CMMroxmysox

Hillarie- Actress4u105

Bryan- BGreenburg2

Chad- SABismine4eva

BJLangel4eva- hey guys

B-ballstarJL- hey

CMMroxmysox- hey

Actress4u105- hey

BGreenburg2- hey guys

SABismine4eva- yo guys…and gals

B-ballstarJL- u guys r weird

BJLangel4eva- and u rnt?

B-ballstarJL- hope

Actress4u105- shut u guys

CMMroxmysox- yeh u guys r really weird

BJLangel4eva- r not

CMMroxmysox- yeh u r

B-ballstarJL- r we still on 4 2morrow Joie?

BJLangel4eva- yeh

CMMroxmysox- wut r u guys doin?

Actress4u105- and y weren't we told

CMMroxmysox- yeh and that

BJLangel4eva- It's nuttin, were goin 2 the beach and havin dinner there

SABismine4eva- wut since wen?

BGreenburg2- yeh since wen?

B-ballstarJL- since earlier 2day

CMMroxmysox- aw tat's so romantic James!

Actress4u105- yea it is

B-ballstarJL- aw u guys jealous that ur bfs wont do this

Actress4u105- yes Bryan why won't u do this

CMMroxmysox- yeh Chad, y cant u b more sweet like James

SABismine4eva- thanks James now look wut u did

Bgreenburg2- yeh, now our gf/wife x-pect more from us

B-ballstarJL- I can't help that I'm a romantic

BJLangel4eva- I have to go by

Actress4u105- by c u 2morrow

B-ballstarJL- by c u later

Bgreenburg2- bye c u Monday

CMMroxmysox- by u better call me and hil

SABismine4eva- by joie

BJLangel4eva- k c u tomorrow James

B-ballstarJL- k by Joie

BJLangel4eva has signed off

B-ballstarJL- I think im gonna go 2

Actress4u105- by treat her right

CMMroxmysox- by + u better b good 2 her

Bgreenburg2- by c u on Monday 2

SABismine4eva- by c u later

B-ballstarJL- by guys

B-ballstarJL has signed off

CMMroxmysox- They so totally really really like each other!

Actress4u105- Duh…

CMMroxmysox- just saying

SABismine4eva- my wife stating the obvious again…

CMMroxmysox- haha, I'm gonna go ttyl by

Actress4u105- by im gunna lve 2

SAVismine4eva- kk by guys

Bgreenburg2- sorry man but im leaving 2

Actress4u105 has signed off

CMMroxmysox has signed off

SABismine4eva has signed off

Bgreenburg2 has signed off


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Sorry it took me so long to update. I tried to load this chapter and it wouldn't let me. I have up to chapter 13 typed up so I'll probably update 1x a week. Maybe more if I'm bored.**

The next day…

"Hi Serenity is Joie ready?" James asked when she opened the door

"Yes come one in." Serenity said

"Joie, James is here!" She shouted up the stairs

"Kay mom I'm coming." Joie shouted

She came down wearing a short pink sundress. It went mid-thigh and was spaghetti strap

"Wow, you look…amazing." James murmured

"Thanks." Joie said blushing hotly

"Are you going anywhere else?" Serenity asked

"Yeah, we're going to the beach then the movies and dinner." James said unconsciously playing with Joie's fingers

"Have her back by 1 at the latest." Alan said

"2" Serenity said

"Thanks mom." Joie said "Bye."

They then walked out the door

"Wheer are you taking me for dinner?" joie asked once they got in his car

"It's a surprise." James said

"Aw come on." Joie said giving him the puppy dog look

"Not gunna work come on let's go to the beach!" James said

"Okay." Joie said

They got there and had the time of their lives. They ended up falling asleep again in 'their' cave.

4 hours later…

"James…James wake up." Joie said

"Huh?" He asked

"We fell asleep again it's like 6'o clock now." Joie said

"Crap we have reservations for 7:20." James exclaimed

"It's fine we'll get three in time." Joie said

"Kay, come one." James said

They swam to shore and pulled their clothes on.

"Wait we have to stop at my house." James said

"Okay." Joie said

When they got there James went to his bedroom and brought out a dark blue dress. It had a ruffled bodice and was strapless. It went down to mid calf. It had a light blue glitter to it. The designs were flowers(Made out of the light blue glitter)

"Wow…James…" Joie said

"I hope it fits." James said

"This dress is beautiful James…you didn't need to do this." Joie said fingering the material

"Well I wanted to." James said "You can use my room to get changed."

"Okay." Joie said

"2nd door on the right." James pointed

"Okay." Joie said

5 minutes later…

"Joie come on." James said

"I don't know…" Joie said hesitantly

"I'll come in then." James said

"Okay I'll come out." Joie said

She took a deep breath then slowly opened the door and walked out.

'Oh my god she looks gorgeous' James thought

"Well…" Joie said "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous." James said

"Thank." Joie said blushing

"You look so cute when you blush you know that?" James said

"Come on we're going to be late." Joie said

"Okay." James said his eyes never leaving her body

"James stop starring at me!" Joie squeaked

"Okay, okay." James said

30 minutes later

"Reservations under James Lafferty." James said when they got to Ruby Tuesdays

"Wow…I haven't been her in forever." Joie said

"Well I hope you like it." James said

"I do." Joie said

"What are you getting?" James asked

"Um I don't' know probably the rip platter and a coke, with a salad." Joie said

"Jeez Joie how can you eat that much and stay that skinny!" James marveled

"I dunno fast metabolism I guess." Joie said "What are you getting?"

"Um, the beef and chicken meal and a sprite." James said

"And you say I eat a lot." Joie teased

After they ate dinner they went back to James' house to get changed. They then left to see a movie. They went to I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.

"James why did we pick this movie." Joie whimpered softly clinging to his arm

"You wanted to see it." James whispered back

"Yeah but still…" Joie said (A.N. they are still whispering)

"Do you want to stay or leave?" James asked

"Stay." Joie said "I want to see how it ends."

"Okay…" James said

45 minutes later…

"God, I only jumped 40 times." Joie said

"Believe me I know." James teased

"Meanie." Joie said hitting him

"So what do you want to do now it's only 11 and you don't need to be home till 2." James asked

"I don't care." Joie said

"We can go to my house." James said

"Sure." Joie said

"So what was that Gilmore thing?" James asked

"It's about 2 main people. A mother and a daughter. They're like best friends. They both have boyfriends and Lorali (the mom) is going to marry Luke Danes. Rory is dating Logan Huntzburg. (Sorry for any misspellings)" Joie said

"Is htat all?" James asked

"NO there's a lot more but I don't feel like talking." Joie said

"What do you want to do?" James asked

"I don't know, I'm tired." Joie said

"So am I, we could take a nap." James suggested

"Sounds good to me." Joie said

"Do you have something else to wear?" James asked

"No could you lend me a t-shirt and shorts?" Joie asked

"Sure." James said pulling out the smallest jersey and pair of shorts he could find

"Thanks." Joie said going to get changed

"You're welcome." James said

They both got into bed and under the covers.

"Night Joie." James said

"Night James." Joie said

They kissed and fell asleep both facing the same way. James' arms around Joie and his chin on her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

4 hours later… it's 3 o clock

"It's October again leaves are falling down one more years come and gone but nothings changed at all…" Joie's phone went

"Hmmm…Joie wake up." James said kissing her neck

"Why?" Joie asked

"Because it's 3 o'clock and your phone is ringing…sorry it's singing…" James said

"Okay." Joie said

She got out of bed and looked for her cell phone.

"Aha found it!...Hello?" Joie said

"Bethany Joy Lenz! It is 3 o'clock where are you?" Her mother exclaimed

"Sorry mom James and I fell asleep." Joie said

"Its okay, are you staying there till morning?" Serenity asked

"Yeah." Joie said

"Okay I'll see you in the morning and Joie please be careful." Serenity said

"I know mom." Joie said

"Bye sweetie, love you." Serenity said

"Bye mom, love you too." Joie responded then hung up

"So…now what?" James asked

"I don't know but I'm not tired." Joie said

"Me either." James said

"What do you wanna do?" Joie asked

"Well we could watch a movie or…" James started

"James!!" Joie squeaked

"What we could." James said

"Fine." James said

"Which one, you can choose." Joie said

"Um…how about…I don't' know." James said

"Okay then Finding Nemo!" Joie said

"Why?" James asked

"Because it's a great movie." Joie pouted

"Fine." James said

"Yay!" Joie said clapping her hands

"You are so cute you know that " James asked

"Yep!" Joie said smirking

"You're more cocky then me!" James exclaimed

"And proud of it!" Joie said giggling

"You know you're not cute…" James said

"Meanie!" Joie exclaimed a little hurt

"…you're beautiful." James whispered gazing into her eyes

"God James…you are such a romantic." Joie murmured

"I know." James whispered

He leaned into kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation to feel his lips on hers again. Their lips nearly touched when James pulled away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Sorry I haven't updated in a whild I've been really busy lately. I'm going to post 2 chapters tonight. I have the whole story done and typed and the sooner I get reviews the sooner I update. There are 6 more updates. (Including this one)**

**  
Previously on Meant to be…**

"_God James… you are such a romantic." Joie murmured_

"_I know." James whispered_

_He leaned into kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation to feel him lips on hers again. Their lips nearly touched when James pulled away._

Joie opened her eyes in confusion and disappointment.

"James." Joie whined

"Well you said you wanted to watch the movie." James teased

"Not any more though." Joie complained

"Okay." James said

He leaned in and eagerly kissed her. He opened her lips with his tongue

"Mmm…James…" Joie moaned

They continued to kiss. James was about to pull her shirt off when Joie spoke.

"James stop, can we just sleep tonight?" Joie asked

"Yeah." James aid puling his shirt and jeans off

"C'mere." James said holding his arms out

"Okay." Joie sighed getting into bed and putting her back against his chest

After James thought Joie was asleep he whispered

"I love you…"

"Hmm?" Joie murmured

"N-nothing…" James stuttered

"What did you say?" Joie asked

"Nothing." James said

"You said something I heard you." Joie stated

"I was probably mumbling in my sleep." James lied

"Sure…" joie said

"Come one let's go back to sleep." James said

"Okay." Joie murmured turning so her face was towards him

James wrapped his arms around her and Joie tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night" Joie said tilting her head up

"Night." James said leaning down and pressing a soft and sensual kiss to her lips

They soon fell asleep…

10:00 am…

"James! James where are you!" joie cried out in her sleep

"Joie wake up." James said lightly shaking her

"James come back please…I…I love you…" Joie cried out again


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- enjoy!** Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been really really busy!!!!! I'll try to update again in about 4 days!

_Previously on Meant To Be_

"_James! James where are you!" Joie cried out in her sleep_

"_Joie wake up." James said lightly shaking her_

"_James come back please…I…I love you…" Joie cried out again_

"Joie wake up you're having a nightmare." James said

"Um…where am I?" Joie asked

"You're at my house." James said

"Oh yeah, sorry if I said anything in my sleep, I tend to say some things in my sleep." Joie said

"Are the things true?" James asked wanting to know if she really loved him or not.

"Usually like 99.9 percent of the time." Joie said

"Do you want some breakfast?" James asked

"Sure, can I shower?" Joie asked

"Sure the bathroom is right there." James said pointing

"Thanks." Joie said walking over there she started the shower and got undressed

"Hey Joie what do you wa-…" James said staring at her

"James!!" Joie exclaimed

"You have to knock first." Joie said blushing

"Sorry." James mumbled still roaming her body with his eyes

"What did you need?" Joie asked

"Umm… what do you want for breakfast?" James asked

"Whatever I don't care." Joie replied wrapping a towel around her

"O-okay." James stammered slowly backing out of the room

After he closed the door he leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"Men…" Joie said taking the towel off and stepping into the shower

"God she is beautiful…" James murmured walking into the kitchen


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Enjoy! This chapter is rated T because it has some sexual behavior in it but it's not detailed. I just wanted to rate it T just in case.**

45 minutes later…

"Hey James what's for breakfast?" Joie asked

"Um…eggs and chocolate chip pancakes." James said

"Yum! That's my favorite!" Joie exclaimed

"That's why I made it." James responded

"Such a sweetheart." Joie kidded

"Yeah I know." James smirked

"Cocky son of a…" Joie started

"So swearing missy." James teased covering her mouth with his hand

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Joie mumbled

"What was that?" James teased not removing his hand

"I said yeah yeah yeah…" Joie said

"I can't hear you." James said

Joie got fed up so she licked his hand.

"Joie!" James exclaimed pulling his hand away

"What?" Joie asked innocently

"That was nasty." James said

"And…" Joie said

"Never mind." James said

James hten leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

"James… I'm hungry." Joie said pulling away

"Okay here's your plate I hope it tastes all right." James said

"I'm sure it does." Joie said taking a bite

30 minutes later…

"What do you wanna do?" James ask

"I need to go home soon." Joie said

"Oh." James said disappointed

"I still have like 2 hours though." Joie said seductively moving towards him

"Jesus Joie." James muttered

What?" Joie whispered breathily in his ear

"Come on." James groaned running up the stairs

Joie followed him into his room and found him on the bed. She seductively walked over and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they started to tongue wrestle. Joie took off James' shirt and started to roam his hands all over his chest.

"God Joie…" James moaned and took off her shirt.

They continued to remove their clothes.

"God James…" Joie moaned as he started kissing down his neck

"Mmm…" James moaned

They continued for another half hour…

"God James…" Joie said breathlessly collapsing next to him on the bed

"I think that was our best times." James said

"Definitely." Joie said kissing him briefly on the lips

"Oh shit what time is it?" Joie asked

"Um 2:00." James said

"Crap I have to leave." Joie said

"Aw do you have to?" James asked pulling her back to him

"Yes, James let me go." Joie said struggling at trying to get up

'Never.' James said

"What?" Joie asked

"N-nothing." James said

"Yes you said never." Joie said

"So." James asked

"Never mind." Joie said

"Okay, so do you wanna go out again tomorrow?" James asked

"I don't think I can." Joie said

"Why?" James asked

"Because we have to film tomorrow." Joie said

"So afterwards we can go out to dinner." James said

"Where would we go?" Joie asked

"I don't know maybe the docks." James said

"You mean like where Nathan and Haley always go?" Joie asked confused

"Something like that, maybe I'll even get cracker jacks and coffee." James teased

"I get the prize then, even if it is a cheat sheet." Joie replied

"Of course." James said

"Okay, I need to get dressed." Joie said

"Fine." James said pulling his arms back to himself

Joie searched the room for her clothes quickly covering herself while James just watched her

'God she is beautiful.' James thought

She finished getting dressed then tied her hair back.

"Need a ride home?" James asked

"Sure." Joie said softly

"Okay let me just get dressed." James said

He got out of bed and went to grab a pair of boxers. Then he pulled on jeans and a polo.

"Ready." James said

"I know I'm sitting right here." Joie said

"Yeah yeah." James said grabbing his cell and keys

They went to his mustang and got in.

"So…" Joie said

"Yeah…um…" James started

"Yeah this is a little awkward." Joie said

"Just a little." James responded


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Enjoy this chapter the rating is back to K+ Thank you for the reviews!**

The next day…

"Okay you guys ready?" Mark asked

"Yeah." James and Joie said

"Okay then we'll be starting at where Nathan is throwing pebbles at the window." Mark directed

"Okay." James asked

"Positions everyone." Mark yelled then scene 5 take 1 now!"

(Nathan is throwing pebbles at the window)

"Trying to wake my parents up, that's their room." Joie said

"Haley wait please I'm sorry." James recited

"You should buy them in bulk if you're gonna hand them out that often." Joie said fake glaring at him

"Look I'm sorry…I'm not like you okay?" James said

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Joie asked

"It means I'm not good enough to be seen with you. I wanna be someone different." James said frustrated

"Well who do you wanna be Nathan?" Joie asked folding her arms tighter and looking up at him

"I wanna be someone good enough to be seen with you." James said

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that last night Nathan , you know I-I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and right now there's nothing you can do or say that's going to surprise me…" Joie said

James leaned down and kissed her lightly

"Except that." Joie said running her tongue over her lips." You shouldn't have done that Nathan."

"Yeah but I wanted to." J ames said

"Yeah…" Joie murmured

She then jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. They continued to kissing him. They continued to kiss for 10 seconds then pulled away. She smiled up at him

"…and cut!" Mark said

James and Joie didn't step away though they were in their own world. They were still starring at each other.

"Hmm…" Mark said looking at James and Joie

"James, Joie fantastic job you two definitely have wonderful chemistry." Mark said walking up to them

"T-thanks…" Joie started breaking away from James' stare and blushing

"You two definitely look like a real couple." Mark said

"They sure do." Sophia and Hillarie said

" Okay Hillarie and James you may go back to your trailers. Bethany go to wardrobe and make-up. And Sophia and Chad stay here!" Mark yelled "Also will someone go get Barbra, Moira, and Craig!"

"I will." James volunteered

"Okay, tell them to go to make-up for scene 6." Mark said

"Okay." James said leaving for the trailers

4 hours later…

"Okay practice your lines tomorrow is scene 3 of episode 9!" Mark yelled "Now you can get out of here. Go have fun."

"Hey guys wanna go to the club?" Sophia asked

"Nah, we're going out to eat." Joie said

"Oh…" Sophia said raising her eyebrows

"We're just friends." Joie said

"Sure." Sophia said looking doubtful

"Come on Joie." James said seeing here tense a little

"Okay." Joie said

They both walked to the trailers.

"Meet back in 30?" Joie asked

"Sure." James replied

They looked around to make sure no one was around then kissed goodbye.

"Bye, see you later." James said

"See you later." Joie said

When Joie got to her trailer she then decided to go to her wardrobe instead. Once she got there she started looking around in the end she decided on tight jeans and a pick tank top. She also grabbed a white cotton sweater if she got cold. She left and went back to the trailer. She then curled her hair and put it half up and half down.

Meanwhile…

James went to his wardrobe and got a pair of baggy jeans and a blue and white polo. He went back to his trailer and combed his hair then grabbed his walled, watch, and cell phone and left.

5 minutes later…

"Hey, you look beautiful, like always." James said

"You don't look bad yourself." Joie said

"Come on." James said

Once they got in James' car they started kissing.

"Hey." Joie said

"Hey." James responded

They drove to the docks where they were bombarded by fans and media.

"Okay, this is NOT a date everyone, we're just hanging out." James said

"So you two aren't dating?" a reporter asked

"No." Joie answered

After 15 minutes they were finally alone.

"Now I remember why I don't like being famous." Joie said

"Same here." James replied

"So…what are you getting?" Joie asked

"Prime rib and a coke." James replied "You?"

"Mac and Cheese and a 7up." Joie said

"Just like Haley." James teased

"I agree it's food of the gods." Joie said

"Nice." James said

"Where you ever like Nathan?" Joie asked

"No not really, I played basketball and I was considered the king but I never cheated on girls or slept around." James said

"I wasn't very much like Haley either." Joie said

"I played basketball, I was shy, I tutored, but I had some boyfriends and I did sleep with someone before marriage." Joie said

"I guess we're not really like our characters huh?" James asked

"I'm trying to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing." James said

"Who knows." Joie said


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure but I think this will be the last chapter. I might split it up though. Either way thank you for all the reviews and support of this story. Enjoy!**

6 months later…It's Monday January 27, 2004

Joie and James are still together, Bryan and Hillarie got married and Chad and Sophia got their vows renewed for their 3rd anniversary.

"I bet $20 James will propose over the weekend." Chad said "Well actually Sunday."

"Count me in $30." Sophia said "For Saturday."

"I say Friday for $25." Hillarie said

"I say Thursday for $30." Bryan said

They left Bryan's trailer and went out to eat.

"Hey Joie want to go out to dinner on Friday?" James asked

"Yeah sure." Joie said

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 and wear a dress." James said

"Okay." Joie replied

The rest of the week James had been really secretive.

"Hey Joie." James said

"Hey come on it, I just have to grab my purse." Joie responded

1 hour and 30 minutes later…

"Have I told you tonight that you look absolutely beautiful?" James asked kissing her temple

"No you haven't in the past 5 minutes." Joie said smiling up at him

"Well now I have." James said "Come on!"

"Okay, James where are we going?" Joie asked

"Hang on come here." James said tying a blindfold over her eyes.

"Hey James come on!" Joie said

"Nope, come on I want it to be a surprise." James said

He led her to their spot taking a different route so they wouldn't get wet.

"James…you're not going to kill me or anything right?" Joie asked

"Course not." James said tickling her a little

"James stop!" Joie complained

"Okay, okay." James said stopping

"James, Can I please take this off now?" Joie whined

"Wait…just…a…second…okay take it off." James told her

Joie took the blindfold off then gasped

"James…this is beautiful…" Joie sighed

"I wanted it to be special." James responded

"This is perfect." Joie murmured

"Come here." James said

"Okay. " Joie replied walking over

James pulled a chair out then sat down across from her. He whistled and Sophia and Chad come out with plates.

"Oh my god!" Joie squealed "Mac and Cheese!"

"I knew you would like it." James said

"I also have another surprise." James aid clapping his hands

"Hey Joie." Sarah McLachlan and Sheryl Crow said

"Oh my god James, how did you do this?" Joie asked in wonder

"Well actually my brother is dating Sheryl Crow." James said "Then I got Sarah here when I told her it was something special for my beautiful girlfriend.

"You are so awesome, I love you so much." Joie said kissing him softly on the lips

"I love you too." James whispered smiling at her

"Awww…" Sarah and Sheryl cooed

45 minutes later…

"Joie come here." James said standing up

"Okay." Joie replied getting up to follow him

They got to the back of the cave. James then got down on one knee.

"James…" Joie gasped

"Wait, I want to say this, I knew we haven't known each other for that long, it's only been 7 months. We started out friends but I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I knew you were it for me. So will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" James asked holding a ring

Ring-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Okay, this will be the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. **

"Yes!" Joie exclaimed

"Really?" James asked

"Yeah." Joie whispered nodding her head

James put the ring on her finger then screamed "SHE SAID YES!!!"

"You forgot something." Joie said

"What?...oh yeah sorry." James said

He leaned in and gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. It soon turned very passionate. All of a sudden they heard a piano and guitar. They broke apart then smiled at each other.

3 months they got married…

Brides maids dresses-

Brides maids dresses- girl- Dress- Tux- man/Groomsmen Tuxes- you can't see the pictures e-mail me at softballcutiekc12 without the spaces)

2 years later...

"James! James!" Joie shouted

"What babe?" James asked

"Come here." Joie said

"Coming." James said walking up the stairs

"Okay." Joie said nervous

"What did you need?" James asked

"Um…well…um…I'm pregnant." Joie said

"That's great babe!" James exclaimed

"Really?" Joie asked

"Yeah! I'm going to be a dad, how far along are you?" James asked

"2 months, I found out yesterday." Joie said

"Wow…" James said smiling

James all of a sudden picked her up and spun her around then kissed her passionately.

7 months later they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Shannon Riley Lafferty.

In the end James and Joie had 3 girls and 2 boys. Chad and Sophia had 2 girls and 2 boys. Hillarie had 1 girl and 2 boys.

10 years later…

"Come on Shannon!" James shouted to his oldest daughter who was on the phone with her best friend

They were off to the 5 year reunion of One Tree Hill. All the main characters and their families were invited back.

All in all the whole cast lived happily ever after…

THE END!!!!!!

Authors note 2- I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Should I do a sequel to it and if so on what? If I did I think I would do it on their kids when they are teenagers but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think!!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update between chapters!


End file.
